1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fixed decorative or graphic panels or signs and more particularly to apparatus and a method for supporting such decorative panel on a frame or door as a decorative feature.
2. Background of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art:
Doors in buildings are often limited to purely utilitarian applications and, except for attributes such as a finish or features formed in relief, or the inclusion of window glass, are not often thought of as being decorative or even attractive. A door, unless it is fitted with window glass, adds little to the visual aspects of an enclosed architectural space. Certainly a door can be decorated as by painting it with a graphic image or attaching posters or other like attachments to the surface of the door. A problem with these is that they typically result in a permanent change to the door, or to damage from the use of fasteners for attaching the poster to the door. Such damage must be repaired to restore the door to its original condition upon removal of the attachments.
The utility of a door could be enhanced if a way could be found to provide a removable way to removably cover or decorate a door that in no way leaves any mark or sign that it had been decorated or covered by some decorative attachment. The invention described herein provides apparatus and a method to solve this need.